fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Raceway
Papa's Raceway is a mini game that first appears in Papa's Donuteria. Papa's Raceway is a kart racing game where the player's character competes head to head with 2 regular customers. Players will need to avoid obstacles, collect coins to speed up, and be the first one to cross the finish line to earn prizes. Finishing in second or third will reward you with the coins collected during the race. Course Features *Coin: Increases kart speed (additionally granting $0.10 tips per coin) *Boost pad: Large increase to kart speed temporarily *Cone: Slows down kart when hit *Oil: Reduces maneuverability of kart Papa's Donuteria Prizes #Beige Beanie # Clear Glaze Poster # Green Striped Wall # Snowflake Tank # Hanging Plant # Think Pink Poster # Medium Harvest Table # Maple Mornings Poster # Blue Plaid Floor # Medium Easter Table #Brown Backpack # Poinsettia Box # Yellow Raincoat *Rare Prizes *#Bronze Medal *#Silver Medal *#Gold Medal Papa's Donuteria Prize Gallery Papa's_Donuteria_-_Papa's_Raceway_-_Prize_1.png|1 Papa's_Donuteria_-_Papa's_Raceway_-_Prize_2.png|2 Papa's Donuteria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 3.png|3 Papa's Donuteria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 4.png|4 Papa's Donuteria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 5.png|5 Papa's Donuteria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 6.png|6 Papa's Donuteria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 7.png|7 Papa's Donuteria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 8.png|8 Papa's Donuteria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 9.png|9 Papa's Donuteria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 10.png|10 Papa's Donuteria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 11.png|11 Papa's Donuteria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 12.png|12 Papa's Donuteria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 13.png|13 Papa's Donuteria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 14 (Bronze).png|Rare Prize 1 - Bronze Papa's Donuteria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 15 (Silver).png|Rare Prize 2 - Silver Papa's Donuteria - Papa's Raceway - Prize 16 (Gold).png|Rare Prize 3 - Gold Papa's Cheeseria Prizes # Tomato Poster #Suspenders # Teal Zigzag Floor #Stripe Armwarmers # Small Starlight Table #Retro Hockey Jersey # Halloween Poster #Brown Fedora # Starstripe Wall #Sweatbands #Raccoon Cap # Spindly Spider #Bomber Jacket *Rare Prizes *#Bronze Medal *#Silver Medal *#Gold Medal Papa's Cheeseria Prize Gallery Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Papa's_Raceway_-_Prize_1.png|1 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Papa's_Raceway_-_Prize_2.png|2 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Papa's_Raceway_-_Prize_3.png|3 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Papa's_Raceway_-_Prize_4.png|4 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Papa's_Raceway_-_Prize_5.png|5 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Papa's_Raceway_-_Prize_6.png|6 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Papa's_Raceway_-_Prize_7.png|7 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Papa's_Raceway_-_Prize_8.png|8 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Papa's_Raceway_-_Prize_9.png|9 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Papa's_Raceway_-_Prize_10.png|10 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Papa's_Raceway_-_Prize_11.png|11 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Papa's_Raceway_-_Prize_12.png|12 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Papa's_Raceway_-_Prize_13.png|13 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Papa's_Raceway_-_Prize_14_(Bronze).png|Bronze Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Papa's_Raceway_-_Prize_15_(Silver).png|Silver Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Papa's_Raceway_-_Prize_16_(Gold).png|Gold Papa's Bakeria Prizes #Moccasins # Sm Rainbow Table Waiting Bonus # Blue Plaid Floor Waiting Bonus #Hawaiian Shirt # Chocolate Poster Chocolate Crust Bonus #Plain Jacket #Bubble Planet Gum Waiting Bonus #Pirate Hat #Short Two Tone # Multigrain Wall Waiting Bonus #Riveted Belt # Thanks Poster Waiting Bonus #Work Gloves *Rare Prizes *#High Ball Lamp 10th prize Bakeria Papa's Race.png|10th prize, Papa's Race in Bakeria 11th prize Bakeria Papa's Race.png|11th prize, Papa's Raceway in Bakeria Thanks poster-Papas raceway-Bakeria.png|12th prize, Papa's Raceway in Bakeria Racers and their Karts *Akari (Yellow and Orange Kart) *Allan *Boomer (Starlight Jubilee Kart) *Ember (Fire Engine Kart) *Foodini (Game Show Kart) *Hank (Police Kart) *Johnny (Log Kart) *Marty (Burgeria Kart) *Nick (Boat Kart) *Peggy *Professor Fitz (Science Kart) *Radlynn (Radley Madish Kart) *Rico *Sarge Fan (Sarge Kart) *Sasha (Cheddar Mack Kart) *Wally (Sardine Kart) *Willow (Spooky Kart) *Xandra (Pink with Rainbow Stripes Kart) Karts Customers Akari-Cart.png|Akari's kart Boomer-Cart.png|Boomer's kart Ehhhhhmber.png|Ember's kart Nick-Cart.png|Nick's kart Sarge Fan-Cart.png|Sarge Fan's kart Wally-Cart.png|Wally's kart Willow kart.png|Willow's kart Radlyn's kart.png|Radlyn's kart Foodini's kart.png|Foodini's kart Games Donuteria-Cart.png|Donuteria's kart Cheeseria-Cart.png|Cheeseria's kart bakeriacart.png|Bakeria's Kart Trivia * The gameplay is similar to Grab-a-Roni Gondola, that you need to collect items to win. However, you need to avoid obstacles to prevent your racer from slowing down. It's also a competitive race as your worker is racing against two of your customers. *Depending on the holiday, the background scenery will change. For example, on Papa's Cheeseria during the Valentine's Day event, there will be light snow with pink lights in the background. *You can click to honk a horn. Category:Games Category:Minigames Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Cheeseria Category:Papa's Bakeria